Once again
by aia masanina
Summary: Kali pertama Len berjumpa dengan Meiko di suatu bar—lagi, setelah mereka putus hubungan dan berusaha saling melupakan. [LenMeiko] [M untuk setting tempat dan sedikit adegan dewasa]


Malam Minggu adalah malam yang sangat dibenci oleh Kagamine Len, setidaknya dalam tiga bulan terakhir ini. Bukan apa, _deadline_ selalu datang di malam Minggu. Sebelum-sebelumnya Len bisa menyelesaikannya maksimal hari Jumat, tetapi karena beban kerja yang semakin menumpuk, malam Minggu pun ia lembur hingga menjadi orang yang paling terakhir keluar dari kantor.

Sial, siapa bilang menjadi kesayangan atasan selalu enak? Buktinya Len jadi mainan Gakupo, direktur eksekutifnya yang tiap malam Minggu malah melenggang pergi dengan Miku, istrinya yang baru dinikahi tiga bulan lalu.

Len melangkah lemas menyusuri jalanan kota. Pukul 23.00—oh, sial sudah selarut ini. Syal ia rapatkan ketika hawa dingin makin menusuk tulang. Ada sesuatu yang jatuh melewati pandangannya dan ia mendongak. Salju perlahan-lahan turun. Sesuai harapan orang-orang, salju turun menghiasi malam di tanggal 24 Desember ini.

Pantas saja jalanan masih ramai. Sial, Len tidak ingat.

Kalau begitu, taman di tengah kota pasti akan penuh sesak. Benar, gara-gara taman itu cukup ikonik, ditambah dengan pohon natal besar yang menghiasi, orang-orang berkerumun di sana. Kebanyakan pasangan, tentu saja. Mereka menikmati waktu dengan gembira. Bertukar canda tawa, bergandengan tangan, berciuman …

 _Shit_ , kenapa harus kepergok Len? Ia langsung memalingkan wajah.

Ia memutuskan balik kanan, baiknya mengambil jalan memutar. Ia tidak cukup tahan dengan kegembiraan pasangan di sana karena ... ugh, ia harus melupakan. Lupakan dan lupakan. Berjalanlah pulang, mendekam sendiri di kamar, tidur sampai esok …

… atau sedikit bersenang-senang juga boleh.

Itulah yang Len pikirkan ketika melihat sebuah bar yang tersembunyi di dalam gang. Au Latte, bar bergaya Barat yang cukup populer. Len belum pernah ke sana, dan mumpung lewat, mengapa ia tidak sekalian menghangatkan diri dengan segelas-dua gelas bir?

Len mendorong pintu kaca yang dihiasi lonceng kecil, bunyinya menandakan ia masuk. Hanya tiga orang pelanggan di sana. Semua pria, semua sibuk sendiri, dan semua tidak ada yang duduk di kursi bar. Len duduk di kursi bar, bertopang dagu memikirkan minuman yang ia pesan. Di hadapannya, sudah siap satu-satunya bartender untuk melayani di balik meja bar. Wajah yang rupawan, tubuh proporsional, rambut cokelat pendek yang halus …

Apakah ia pria?

Tidak, ia wanita. Len bisa memastikan karena ia tahu itu siapa, dan ia tertegun.

Mengapa Len harus kembali bertemu Meiko, mantan gadisnya dulu?

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Once again_**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Family, _etc_

Len x Meiko

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau …"

Meiko juga tak perlu waktu lama untuk mengenal mantan pacarnya dulu. Ia sedikit kaget saat Len memanggilnya.

Apa yang harus Meiko lakukan? Menyapa dan bertukar kabar, atau berpura-pura tidak mengenal?

"Lama tidak jumpa, Kagamine- _san_." Akhirnya Meiko memutuskan untuk menyapa seakan sedang bertemu teman lama. Suaranya terdengar kaku. "Selamat datang di Au Latte. Ingin memesan apa?"

 _"_ _Kagamine-_ san _"._ Ah, huh, baru pertama kali Len mendengarnya dari mulut Meiko. Padahal waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu saat kelas dua SMA delapan tahun lalu, Meiko memanggilnya dengan "Kagamine- _kun_ ", setahun kemudian menjadi "Len- _kun_ ", dan enam bulan kemudian—tepat di saat mereka berpacaran—Meiko memanggilnya dengan "Len". Mereka putus satu setengah tahun lalu … terus apa? Harusnya Len lupakan saja, bukan?

"Lama tidak jumpa juga," balas Len dingin. Lidahnya terasa kelu sebenarnya, akan tetapi ia mencoba tegar dan menjaga sikap. "Kelihatannya kau berubah."

"Ya, bisa kaulihat sendiri," ucap Meiko datar. Sembari menyiapkan gelas, Meiko mengulang ucapannya, "Mau pesan apa?"

Len lumayan doyan bir, walau tubuhnya kecil dan tidak meyakinkan, tapi ia bisa menghabiskan lima gelas bir tergantung _mood_ -nya. Untungnya itu hanya sekali terjadi—di saat apa? Len tidak mau mengingatnya karena di malam itulah ia menjadi orang paling sinting sedunia. Niatnya datang ke sini juga untuk menenggak segelas bir, akan tetapi melihat Meiko, ia berubah pikiran. Ia tidak boleh minum bir di depan Meiko, karena ia tak mau Meiko menyaksikan kembali dirinya yang memalukan seperti saat minum bersama dulu.

"Apa yang populer di sini?" Sayangnya, Len tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai nama-nama _cocktail_. Ah, payah. Satu-satunya cara adalah bersikap seperti pria elegan (dan tajir—ah, ia memiliki cukup uang, kok).

"Bloody Mary." Meiko meraih sebotol _vodka_ dari rak. "Baiklah. Mohon ditunggu sebentar."

Bloody Mary, nama _cocktail_ yang terdengar elegan sekaligus … ugh, sedikit menyeramkan. Len harap ia tidak salah memesan _cocktail_ yang biasanya dipesan wanita. Meiko bisa menertawakannya, setidaknya di dalam hati.

Len memerhatikan Meiko yang meracik Bloody Mary dengan serius. Wanita itu memasukkan _vodka_ , jus tomat, dan berbagai macam bahan lain ke dalam gelas. Semua dilakukan dengan cepat dan elegan. Benar-benar seorang bartender profesional. Len tahu keahlian Meiko satu ini karena saat pertama kali bertemu, Meiko sedang mempelajari teknik dasar, akan tetapi Len tidak menyangka kini Meiko berprofesi sebagai bartender. Hubungan mereka putus sehari sebelum wisuda Len dilaksanakan, satu setengah tahun yang lalu, di saat Meiko masih menyelesaikan skripsi dan akan wisuda di periode berikutnya serta ia belum memiliki pekerjaan.

Meiko bisa bekerja sesuai _passion-_ nya, sementara Len? Pekerjaannya ini bukan _passion-_ nya, namun hanya ini satu-satunya kemampuan yang ia miliki. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Kurang dari lima menit, Meiko mendekat, membuat Len sedikit salah tingkah.

"Maaf menunggu." Meiko menyuguhkan minuman pesanan Len. "Silakan dinikmati."

Bloody Mary di hadapannya cukup menggoda selera. Disajikan dalam gelas tinggi dan isinya banyak, warnanya yang merah cukup elok dipandang mata. Len sedikit mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat potongan lobak, seledri, dan jeruk nipis yang menghiasi mulut gelas. Ia meraih _cocktail_ -nya, menyesapnya perlahan.

"Uhuk."

Len tersedak, untung saja ia berhasil menelan minumannya sebelum muncrat keluar. Meiko yang sedang mengelap gelas langsung berpaling padanya, menyaksikan wajah Len yang kecut.

"Ini memang minumannya seperti ini, Meiko?" cecar Len sembari mengelap mulut dengan punggung tangan. "Pedas."

"Resep Bloody Mary memang seperti itu," ujar Meiko. "Aku sudah mengurangi tingkat kepedasannya, tapi ternyata kaumasih tidak tahan pedas, ya?"

Cabai rawit, lada hitam, air jeruk nipis, Celery salt, kaldu sapi, juga _vodka_ yang memberikan sensasi panas, gurih, dan pedas jelas merupakan suatu racikan yang mustahil dalam sebuah minuman—bagi Len. Ternyata minuman seperti ini benar-benar ada. Len menyesal memesannya—atau Meiko sengaja? Tidak mungkin hanya satu _cocktail_ yang populer di sini, 'kan?

" _Cocktail_ itu bagus untukmu." Tanpa banyak ekspresi, Meiko mengangguk pada salah satu pelanggan di sofa terdekat yang memesan Martini. Sembari mengocok es di dalam pengocok mini, wanita itu kembali berucap, "Kau terlihat pucat. Kelihatannya kau juga masih tidak suka makan sayur."

Len tertegun memandang Meiko. Meiko selesai mengocok es dan menuangkan gin, _vermouth_ , serta _vodka_ ke dalam pengocok, kemudian diaduk dan dikocok lagi. Ia mengambil gelas Martini di kulkas kecil di bawah meja bar, menuangkan campuran dari pengocok ke gelas itu. Terakhir, ia menghiasnya dengan setusuk buah zaitun.

Meiko keluar dari meja bar dengan membawa segelas Martini di atas nampan, menyuguhkannya pada tamu. Melihat beberapa gelas di meja tamu itu dan wajah tamu yang memerah, Len bisa menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki itu mulai mabuk. Terkadang orang mabuk bisa melakukan tindakan yang kurang ajar—dan benar saja, pria itu menarik rambut Meiko yang menjuntai, mendekatkan wajah Meiko padanya. Len yang menyaksikannya terperangah.

"Kau cantik juga. Temani aku di sini sebentar." Pria berambut biru itu membisikkan kata-kata mesra di telinga Meiko. Napasnya panas, sudah banyak alkohol yang ia minum. "Temani aku yang baru patah hati ini, ya."

Meiko sama sekali tidak gentar, tidak merasa takut apalagi terlena. Tanpa ekspresi, ia menyingkirkan tangan pria itu dengan halus. "Mohon maaf, Tuan. Saya hanya seorang bartender. Permisi."

"Hei." Pria itu menarik tangan Meiko. "Jangan tiba-tiba pergi, dong. Pelanggan itu raja, 'kan? Wajar aku minta dilayani."

Genggaman tangan pria itu kuat juga. Meiko mencoba tidak naik darah, hanya memandang datar. "Tuan, maaf—"

"Aku baru patah hati, nih. Hibur aku, dong. Siapa tahu kaujuga butuh dihibur karena pernah patah hati."

Len terkejut mendengar ucapan pria itu, namun kegeraman lebih menguasainya, apalagi melihat Meiko yang tidak bereaksi banyak dan mematung saja. Pria berambut biru itu melancarkan taringnya. Ia memaksa Meiko duduk, memeluk Meiko di sisinya dengan erat hingga Meiko sulit melepaskan diri. Napasnya yang panas kini menggelitik telinga Meiko.

Len tidak tahan. Len tidak terima.

Pria itu mengecup pipi Meiko, menghimpit badannya meski Meiko berusaha menahannya. Len menggertakkan gigi. Kenapa Meiko tidak berteriak, tidak meminta tolong? Apa ia diam-diam menikmati di balik wajah datarnya dan berkata-kata santun meminta pria itu menjauh? Mana efektif, bukan? Ketika pria itu semakin kurang ajar, mencoba mencumbu Meiko dan memegang buah dadanya, amarah Len mencapai puncak.

"DIA MILIKKU, KEPARAT!"

Len menerjang di antara mereka, mendorong pria itu dengan kasar. Satu tangannya menahan tangan pria itu hingga nyaris memitingnya, sementara tangan yang satu lagi merangkul pinggang Meiko. Dengan suara dingin dan tatapan tajam, Len berujar pada pria itu, "Berani menyentuhnya lagi, kupatahkan tanganmu."

Seribu sayang, pria itu bukannya gentar, malah menyunggingkan senyum menantang. "Oh, apa kau pacarnya? Memangnya kaubisa mematahkan tanganku dengan tanganmu yang kurus itu?"

Len menggertakkan gigi, tersulut akan pancingan pria itu. Ia sudah mengerahkan tenaga untuk memiting tangan pria itu di saat Meiko tiba-tiba menahan tangannya dan berucap datar, "Jangan."

Intensnya jarak di antara mereka membuat Len terpaku, sampai ia tak sadar pria itu akan memukul perutnya dengan tangan yang bebas. Meiko dengan sigap menangkap tinjunya, menarik tangan satunya lagi dari cengkraman Len, berdiri hingga pelukan Len terlepas. "Saya mohon maaf, Tuan," ujar Meiko dingin sembari tetap menahan tangan pria itu yang kini terangkat. "Anda sudah mengganggu kenyamanan bar ini."

Sepertinya Meiko akan melakukan sesuatu yang cukup brutal kalau saja tidak ada orang yang muncul dari ruang karyawan dengan tergopoh-gopoh. "Meiko- _san_ , ada apa ini?"

Meiko menoleh pada lelaki berambut merah jambu dan berseragam seperti dirinya. "Akhirnya kaudatang juga, Yuuma," sambutnya. "Bantu aku. Dia mengganggu keamanan."

Yuuma bergerak tanpa bertanya lagi. Ia meringkus pria mabuk berambut biru itu dan membawanya bersama Meiko keluar dari bar lewat pintu utama. Meiko mengeluarkan suatu ancaman dan tampaknya berhasil membuat pria itu gentar, karena selanjutnya ia pergi cepat-cepat kalau tidak mau disebut mengambil langkah seribu sebagai seorang pengecut.

"Ada-ada saja," keluh Meiko ketika mereka kembali masuk bar. Ia melangkah lebih dulu, meninggalkan Yuuma yang sedang menutup pintu. "Yuuma, bereskan meja orang tadi."

Yuuma menurut dan Meiko kembali ke meja bar, menyanggupi sebuah pesanan dari meja lain dan bekerja cekatan. Len masih termangu di tempatnya. Tak ia acuhkan Yuuma yang menaruh gelas-gelas kosong di nampan dan mengelap meja. Len begitu penasaran dengan Meiko sampai tak dapat melepaskan atensi dari wanita itu.

Banyak yang Len ingin tahu dari kehidupan Meiko kini.

"Hei." Tanpa berpaling, Len bertanya pada Yuuma, "Sudah berapa lama Meiko kerja di sini?"

"Oh, sejak lebih dari setahun lalu," jawab Yuuma sembari melirik Meiko. "Dulu Meiko- _san_ tidak bekerja tetap di sini, hanya bantu-bantu, tapi waktu itu Kakak Meiko- _san_ menyerahkan bar ini padanya."

Len terpengarah. "Meiko pemilik?"

"Iya," terang Yuuma. "Kakak Meiko- _san_ punya bar lain, jadi dia menyerahkan Au Latte kepada Meiko- _san_."

Len sudah tahu. Sakine Meito, kakak Meiko, memiliki bar yang sangat tenar di Tokyo. Ia seorang bartender handal dan Len beberapa kali mencicipi _cocktail_ buatannya bersama Meiko. Meito dan Len cukup akrab sampai-sampai Meito senang menjadikannya _tester_ —Len pernah muntah gara-gara terpaksa minum _cocktail_ racikan Meito sepuluh gelas. Tapi Len tidak tahu bahwa rupanya Meito juga mendirikan bar ini dan menyerahkannya pada Meiko. Len ingat dulu Meiko pernah berkata untuk mendirikan bar sendiri yang sebesar milik kakaknya, namun tabungannya belum cukup. Mungkin itu alasannya Meito memberikan bar ini pada Meiko.

Meiko banyak berubah.

Apa bedanya dengan Len? Ia juga banyak berubah. Ia kerja, ia tinggal sendiri, ia mengatur uangnya sendiri. Tidak seperti dulu lagi.

Len bangkit, melangkah dan duduk di kursi bulat tempatnya tadi. Bloody Mary yang dipesannya masih ada. Len memandang sejenak, dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling, ia menenggak cepat.

Meiko sedikit terkejut, namun ia membiarkan. Len meletakkan gelas yang telah kosong ke meja bar dengan keras, mengusap mulutnya yang berlepotan. "Bir!" Ia berseru lantang.

"Eh?" Meiko memasang wajah bertanya.

"Aku pesan bir," erang Len dengan mata sedikit sayu. Entah karena lelah, entah karena alkohol, tubuhnya mulai berat. "Cepat."

Meiko diam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan mengambil botol bir, menuangkannya ke dalam gelas khusus dan menyuguhkannya. "Silakan."

Len meraih dan menenggaknya. Sekejap saja gelasnya kosong lagi. "Aku pesan lagi." Lagi-lagi Len meminta. Meiko tak punya alasan untuk menolak. Len pelanggan di sini dan ia tidak mengacau, meski wajahnya sudah jelas-jelas merah karena mabuk.

Gelas keempat bir ditandaskan, dan Len masih meminta. Yuuma yang muncul dari belakang, memperhatikan Len dan memandang Meiko di sampingnya dengan was-was. "Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku perlu bawa dia keluar?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Pelanggan tadi lebih parah," pungkas Meiko sembari membuka botol bir baru. "Kalau orang ini berulah, aku akan menghentikannya."

"Meiko- _san_ tidak istirahat saja? Maaf tadi aku menemani adikku di rumah sakit, Meiko- _san_ jadi bekerja lebih lama." Nada sesal bercampur dalam suara Yuuma. "Aku akan berjaga sampai pagi."

Meiko yang baru saja menyuguhkan gelas kelima pada Len berucap, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih kuat. Nanti aku bilang padamu untuk gantian."

Yuuma tidak bisa memaksa. Akhirnya ia diam dan menghampiri tamu yang baru datang. Atensi Meiko kembali teralih pada Len yang menempelkan kepala di meja. Bir di gelasnya baru ia habiskan seperempat. Ia sudah di ambang batas.

"Kepalaku pusing …" keluh Len dengan suara sedikit serak. "Sial, kacau sekali …"

Semua bercampur aduk di kepala Len sampai ia tak dapat berpikir lagi. Alkohol lah yang menjadi pelarian. Bertemu Meiko di tempat ini setelah hubungan mereka berakhir dengan kurang mengenakkan memporak-porakdakan hati Len, meski ia berusaha bersikap biasa. Sekarang Meiko melihatnya jatuh mabuk begini. Bodoh amatlah.

Dan benar, bukan? Meiko memandangnya dengan tatapan kasihan meski menurut Len tidak ada bedanya dengan tatapan yang biasa. "Kagamine- _san_ , sebaiknya kaupulang. Kaumabuk berat."

"Berisik, aku masih kuat." Len menegakkan kepala dengan sempoyongan, mendekatkan gelas bir pada mulutnya. "Aku bukan yang dulu lagi. Segini saja bukan apa-apa untukku."

"Kaubukan orang yang tahan minum bir sebanyak itu," bantah Meiko. "Kauakan mengacau kalau kau semabuk ini. Ayahmu pasti malu."

"Apa peduliku? Aku sudah muak dengan ayahku dan aku sudah menghapus namaku dari kartu keluarganya," seloroh Len dengan mata yang sayu dan tak fokus. "Jangan memanggilku 'Kagamine- _san_ ' lagi. Sial, aku harus mencari marga baru."

Meiko terperangah. Apa benar yang dikatakan Len, bukan hanya racauan omong kosong yang terlontar dari pria mabuk? "Kau … serius?" Suara Meiko nyaris tercekat. "Tapi waktu itu …"

"Apa? Kau menganggap aku bodoh sekali melepaskan nama keluarga yang memberiku jaminan hidup enak? Cih." Gelas bir ia letakkan di meja dengan keras. "Kau tak akan mengerti."

Ya, ia dicerca oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, dikata bodoh benar karena keluar dari keluarga Kagamine yang menguasai sektor periklanan di Jepang. Kalau Len tidak keluar, sudah dipastikan ia menjadi penerus usaha keluarga. Ayah dan ibunya yang arogan dan sangat mengekang—serta melakukan berbagai rencana busuk untuk mempertahankan usahanya—membuat Len tak tahan. Ia keluar dari rumah, hidup sendiri di distrik yang jauh dari keluarganya, mencari pekerjaan dengan kemampuan desain grafisnya—sebenarnya ia benci ini karena ayah-ibunya memaksa ia mempelajarinya—dan berhasil mendapat pekerjaan dengan gaji sedikit lebih dari cukup. Len tidak menyesal, ia tidak akan pernah menyesal. Justru ia senang dan tidak akan pernah mau kembali ke kehidupan lamanya yang mewah.

 _Benarkah ia tidak pernah menyesal akan apapun?_

 _Mungkin ada. Mungkin satu._

"Aku tidak akan mempertanyakan." Meiko menyahut dengan nada cuek. Ia mengelap gelas yang baru dicuci. "Itu hak hidupmu."

Len mendecih, menggertakkan gigi. Jadi Meiko tidak peduli, ya? Ia tidak menyayangkan apalagi mendukung, seolah Len sudah tak berarti untuknya lagi ya? Jadi hanya Len yang merasa bingung? Hanya hati Len yang porak-poranda?

Len sudah muak berada di sini. Birnya segera ia tandaskan.

 _Brak!_ Len membanting gelasnya yang kosong di meja. "Berapa?"

Meiko sejenak mematung, memandang Len yang mengenaskan dengan wajah merah dan rambut awut-awutan. "4.900 yen."

Len meletakkan selembar lima ribu yen di meja dengan keras. "Ambil kembaliannya. Aku pergi."

"Hei …" Sejenak Meiko ragu untuk memanggil Len yang sudah menyeret langkah menuju pintu. "Kau terlalu mabuk."

Pria berambut kuning itu menghentikan langkah, menoleh dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa pedulimu? Kautidak punya kewajiban lagi untuk peduli padaku, 'kan?"

Meiko kehabisan kata-kata. Ia diam seribu bahasa. Len kembali melangkah meninggalkannya, akan tetapi kepalanya terlalu pening hingga langkahnya terhenti. Tidak, ia baik-baik saja. Memegang kepalanya, ia memaksakan diri melangkah sampai pintu. Badannya limbung.

 _Bruk._

Ia pikir badannya jatuh ke lantai—pasti sangat memalukan, namun rupanya sepasang tangan menahannya. Len menoleh pada Meiko yang merengkuhnya dari belakang, menahan badannya yang limbung. Cukup menarik perhatian, sampai Yuuma berusaha keras untuk kembali fokus meracik Martini ketimbang melihat pemandangan romantis di depan mata.

Len menggumamkan namanya dengan wajah heran sebelum akhirnya wajahnya kembali kusut. "Aku baik-baik saja. Lepaskan."

"Kauakan pulang dalam keadaan begini?" tanya Meiko datar.

"Tidak ada yang peduli. Aku masih bisa sampai apartemen," cetus Len. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya dari Meiko. "Sudahlah."

Meiko juga berpikir bahwa ini tindakan yang salah. Untuk apa ia memberikan perhatian pada Len yang telah memutuskan hubungan dengannya? Akan tetapi, di balik sikap dinginnya, ia tidak tahan melihat ini.

Ia sedikit khawatir.

"Kaubisa pulang nanti." Meiko melingkarkan satu tangan Len pada lehernya memapahnya untuk berbalik arah menuju belakang bar. "Sekarang kau tenangkan dirimu di sini."

Len mengerang dengan suaranya yang serak. "Hei!"

"Yuuma, tolong jaga bar," titah Meiko pada Yuuma yang baru saja mengangkat gelas dari meja bar. "Aku perlu mengurus orang ini."

Yuuma menurut tanpa berkomentar. Meiko menyeret Len menuju sebuah kamar di depan ruang karyawan. Kamar yang berisi kasur bertingkat dua, meja, kursi, dan AC biasa digunakan untuk karyawan yang ingin beristirahat, terlebih untuk karyawan yang lembur dan tidak sempat mengejar kereta. Meiko membaringkan Len di kasur bawah. Melihat keadaannya, Len benar-benar mabuk parah.

"Tidur saja di sini," suruh Meiko. "Kalau kausudah bisa mengendalikan dirimu, baru pergi dari sini."

"Keh." Len menyeringai. "Kaumasih peduli padaku, 'kan? Padahal kau tidak punya kewajiban untuk itu."

"Aku peduli padamu sebagai manusia," tukas Meiko dingin. "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu."

"Meski aku yang meninggalkanmu?"

Ada jeda yang tercipta oleh Meiko. "Meski kau yang meninggalkanku."

Sikap yang tidak berubah dari Meiko, tidak seperti perempuan kebanyakan yang terlalu sering ragu untuk mengungkapkan kata-kata. Wanita yang satu ini tegas, terlalu tegas serta dingin sehingga sulit didekati. Len pernah berpikir apakah Meiko menangis karena ia tinggalkan, karena saat Len berkata mereka tak bisa bersama lagi, Meiko hanya diam dan tak banyak berekspresi. Masihkah Meiko menyimpan perasaan padanya? Masihkah Meiko mengharapkannya?

"Kautahu alasanku meninggalkanmu?" tanya Len tiba-tiba. Pengaruh alkohol yang masih kuat membuat pandangannya mengabur.

"Demi ayahmu, bukan? Hubungan kita tidak direstui," ucap Meiko singkat.

"Sekarang aku bebas dari ayahku."

"Aku jadi meragukanmu sekarang."

Len terkejut mendengarnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau selalu meninggalkan apa yang kau miliki. Kau meninggalkanku demi ayahmu, dan kini kau meninggalkan ayahmu," cetus Meiko. "Tidakkah itu membuatku terlihat sebagai pria menyebalkan yang tidak konsisten?"

Len berusaha menekan emosinya. "Apa aku tidak boleh mengejar kebebasanku?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Len terdiam. Pembicaraan ini dan tatapan mata Meiko membuktikan bahwa wanita itu sudah melupakan hubungan mereka. Ia sudah melepaskan Len sepenuhnya, bersikap mereka tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, bahkan mungkin Meiko menyesali hubungan mereka yang dulu. Rasanya percuma mengharapkan Meiko kembali. Rasanya percuma mengharapkan Meiko memaafkannya, dan memberinya kesempatan kedua …

 _Tunggu, apa yang Len lanturkan?_

Ia berusaha melupakan Meiko, bukan? Ia berusaha menghapus Meiko dari hatinya, tetapi …

"Cukup dengan pembicaraan ini," kata Meiko tegas. "Tidurlah. Kau terlihat menyedihkan."

"Aku sudah menyedihkan sedari dulu." Len berseloroh sembari menutupi wajah dengan satu lengannya. Sial, suasana hatinya makin tak karuan. "Kau tak perlu menegaskan."

"Jangan bicara lagi, Len. Aku muak," pungkas Meiko menahan amarah.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf ..."

Memandang Len yang setengah sadar dan kalimat yang terdengar sungguh-sungguh membuat Meiko sempat terenyuh, tetapi tidak, ia harus berpaling. Hatinya belum siap dibuat porak-poranda. Ia harus segera angkat kaki. "Aku tidak mau mendengarnya sekarang—"

Meiko merasakan tangannya digenggam kuat. Len yang menangkap tangannya, menarik Meiko ke dalam pelukannya. Telinga Meiko merasakan napas yang hangat. Posisi Len yang berbaring membuat Meiko sampai harus membungkukkan badannya. Seharusnya Meiko bisa melepaskan diri dengan mudah, namun ia benar-benar tidak berkutik.

"Maaf …" Mendengar suara Len yang penuh sesal, Meiko tertegun. "Seharusnya aku minta maaf dengan benar waktu aku meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak menunggu jawabanmu sama sekali dan aku tidak memberikan alasan yang jelas. Aku melakukannya bukan karena keinginanku sendiri. Aku berada di bawah tekanan ayahku. Sekarang aku bebas darinya dan aku bebas memilih jalan hidupku sendiri, tetapi aku masih merasa bersalah padamu."

Meiko yang sedari tadi diam, menggertakkan gigi. Emosi di hatinya bergejolak.

"Karena itu, aku minta maaf—"

"Lalu?"

Meiko spontan melepaskan diri dari pelukan, mencengkeram kedua tangan Len dan menjatuhnya ke kedua sisi kepala pria itu.

"Lalu apa?" Meiko mencecar dengan sorot mata tajam. "Apa maaf darimu akan mengubah segalanya? Kau mengharapkan sesuatu dariku? Mengapa kau begitu menyebalkan, Kagamine Len? Kau yang memulai semua ini dan aku menghormati keputusanmu. Kenapa kau kacaukan sekarang? Kenapa?"

Meiko baru menyadari wajah Len yang merah dan sayu. Apa Len dari tadi mengigau? Kalau benar berarti tadi hanya racauan semata? Meiko menyesal kenapa ia harus bertindak emosional begini. Mau taruh di mana mukanya?

"Aku tidak menampik dan akan jujur." Ucapan Len yang tegas kontras dengan wajahnya yang mabuk. "Aku menginginkanmu. Beri aku kesempatan kedua."

Batin Meiko bergulat. Tidak, ia tidak akan terbuai dengan mudah. "Mudah sekali kaubicara. Memuakkan."

"Kaupikir aku ikhlas melepaskanmu waktu itu? Meski aku berusaha, nyatanya aku tidak bisa. Salah satu alasan aku keluar dari rumah karena aku ingin bersamamu kembali. Apakah aku … Apakah aku tidak punya kesempatan—"

"Diam!"

Len membisu.

"Lupakan semuanya, Len," ucap Meiko pelan. "Kau terbuai akan angan-angan kosongmu. Kau berpikir apa aku mau bersamamu? Apapun alasanmu, kau sudah menyakiti hatiku, Len. Aku berusaha menahan tangis di depanmu waktu itu. Kautidak sadar betapa terlukanya hatiku, dan ketika aku berhasil memperbaiki dan membuangmu dari hidupku, kau datang dan membuat berantakan segalanya …"

Hening. Mereka berdua saling membisu. Len memandang Meiko lamat. Dengan kepalanya yang berat, Len berusaha memahami. Memang semua berawal darinya, memang semua salahnya. Len sudah sadar sejak lama. Akan tetapi, gara-gara keegoisannya itu pula Len berusaha melupakan Meiko dari hidupnya, meski pada akhinya gagal … gagal total.

Len sadar,

ia masih mencintai Meiko sepenuhnya.

"Kautidak akan memberiku kesempatan, ya?" Tangan Len terangkat menyentuh wajah Meiko. "Kalau begitu, apa arti air matamu ini?"

Meiko tersadar. Bulir air mata turun di pipinya. Apa yang ia tangiskan? Sesal akan masa lalunya? Marah pada lelaki yang meninggalkannya? Sedih karena cinta pertama dan terakhirnya kandas begitu saja?

Ketiganya ….

"Tidak ada kesempatan untukmu, Len." Meiko berusaha berucap dingin dengan suara tercekat. Air matanya belum mau berhenti. "Hatiku sudah mati untukmu—"

Len menarik belakang leher Meiko, membawa Meiko ke ranjang. Kini Len berada di atas Meiko, sementara Meiko di bawahnya. Len memeluknya erat, diam tanpa kata. Meiko hampir saja terenyuh dan menangis dalam pelukannya kalau tidak ingat dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Tidak, ia bukan wanita munafik. Sekali bilang tidak tetaplah tidak!

"Lepaskan, Len." Meiko mendorong Len, memberi jarak di antara mereka. "Jangan harap kaubisa merebut hatiku lagi."

Tergurat jelas sendu di mata Len, akan tetapi ia tidak ingin mundur. Ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya lagi seperti dulu. Sungguh kebohongan besar ia ingin berpisah dengan Meiko waktu itu.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

Len sungguh-sungguh. Ia tak dapat melepaskan angan bahwa ia ingin hidup bahagia bersama Meiko kembali. Meiko juga sulit menampik. Sudut hatinya paling dalam mengatakan bahwa ia juga masih menginginkan Len. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh Len, merengkuhnya erat. Tak akan ia biarkan Len lepas lagi. Tak akan ia biarkan Len merasakan pedih untuk kedua kali karena harus meninggalkannya.

 _Tidak._

"Aku tidak akan kembali padamu."

 _Sekali bilang tidak tetaplah tidak._

Sekakmat. Jelas sudah. Meiko tak mau bersamanya lagi sebesar apapun Len menginginkannya. Len menyerah. Memang sudah saatnya untuk melepaskan.

Meiko sudah tidak bisa menjadi miliknya lagi.

Berbahagia lagi … seperti dulu.

"Aku boleh membuat kenangan untuk terakhir?" pinta Len. Ia ingin tersenyum, mengalihkan pandangan Meiko dari matanya yang mulai berlinang. Sial, Len baru sadar dirinya cengeng juga. Persis seperti dirinya pada malam di mana ia memutuskan Meiko, menenggak bir lima gelas dan menjadi orang paling sinting sedunia akibat mabuk berat.

Meiko juga menyerah untuk menolak Len sepenuhnya. Tidak apa. Ia akan memberi kelonggaran, untuk Len, untuk dirinya juga.

 _Ini bukan kebohongan._

 _Meiko tidak akan membohongi dirinya sendiri._

"Hanya kali ini," ujar Meiko. "Tidak ada lain kali, Len."

Len tahu, dan Len benar-benar ingin menangis.

Len mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium bibir Meiko lembut. Rasa manis dari bibir Len yang sudah lama Meiko tidak rasakannya membuatnya menitikkan air mata. Lama mereka berciuman, juga sedikit bermain lidah. Len memberinya ciuman bertubi-tubi. Di bibir, di pipi, di dahi, di leher …

Malam ini masih cukup panjang, namun bagi mereka, malam ini terlalu singkat untuk mereka habiskan bersama.

.

.

.

Len terbangun akan sinar mentari dari jendela. Matanya mengejap perlahan. Sudah jam berapa ini? Len bertanya-tanya sembari menegakkan punggung dan mengucek mata.

Hujan salju masih awet, turun dari langit perlahan-lahan, namun hari ini cukup cerah seolah langit tahu hari Natal haruslah disambut dengan gembira oleh semua orang. Len menyibak selimutnya, berjalan menghampiri kursi tempat kemejanya tersampir. Ia tidak merasa kedinginan meski bertelanjang dada. Barangkali kehangatan dari pelukan Meiko masih tersisa.

Penampilan Len sudah rapi lagi. Ia bercermin dan menyisir rambut dengan tangan. Ia mengamati wajahnya sendiri. Pipinya tidak lagi memerah, namun matanya agak bengkak. Alkohol sudah tidak mempengaruhi dirinya, tetapi perasaannya belum juga tertata.

Syal kuning lemon ia lingkarkan di lehernya. Len membuka pintu, melangkah keluar dari kamar tidur karyawan. Matanya langsung menangkap sosok Yuuma yang sedang mengelap meja bar. Yuuma merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Tatapannya berserobok dengan tatapan Len.

"Kausudah bangun, Kagamine- _san_?" Yuuma menyapa dengan senyum ramah. "Mau minum kopi dulu?"

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih," tolak Len halus.

Len mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari-cari seseorang. Melihat gelagat Len, Yuuma dapat menebak siapa yang Len cari.

"Meiko- _san_ sudah pulang. Dia bilang mau istirahat dan mengunjungi Meito- _san_ ," terang Yuuma tanpa ditanya. "Meiko- _san_ titip salam untukmu, Kagamine- _san_."

Len memandang Yuuma salah tingkah. "Ah, oh iya. Salam balik."

Tergerak hati Len untuk mencari tahu tentang Meiko. Di mana ia tinggal sekarang? Apa masih di apartemen yang dulu? Kira-kira Meiko sedang di sana atau pergi ke Tokyo untuk menemui Meito? Len ingin tahu, ingin pergi, ingin bertemu Meiko lagi.

Tetapi, hubungan mereka sudah berakhir.

Len sudah tidak punya hak lagi untuk mengejar Meiko.

Len memutuskan untuk langsung pamit saja. "Aku permisi dulu."

"Oh, baiklah. Lewat pintu depan saja, Kagamine- _san_ ," pinta Yuuma.

Len melangkah menuju pintu utama, bergerak meninggalkan satu lagi tempat kenangan bersama Meiko, tempat kenangan yang benar-benar terakhir. Selanjutnya, tidak ada kenangan lagi. Kalaupun suatu saat mereka bertemu, Len dan Meiko hanya akan menjadi teman, tidak lebih.

Len tidak siap menerima hubungan baru itu.

Langkahnya terhenti. Rasa berat di hatinya harus ia sampaikan, paling tidak ia titipkan.

"Tolong sampaikan pesanku pada Meiko." Yuuma mengangkat kepala mendengar ucapan Len. "'Jaga diri baik-baik. Teruslah berjuang'."

Yuuma tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di antara atasannya dan pria asing ini, akan tetapi ia tak akan bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia sampaikan saja apa yang ia dengar. "Baiklah."

Len mendorong pintu. Langkahnya membawa keluar dari Au Latte, tempat ia bertemu Meiko setelah sekian lama, tempat ia menunjukkan dirinya pada Meiko bahwa ia sudah tidak dikekang sampai harus meninggalkan Meiko, tempat ia menyampaikan perasaannya sekali lagi jujur dari hati, tempat di mana cintanya kandas sekali lagi.

Menyedihkan memang. Sungguh menyedihkan, juga menyakitkan. Len harus menerimanya. Len harus menerima bahwa cintanya pada Meiko sudah tak bisa berlabuh lagi. Meiko sudah bukan miliknya lagi. Meiko tidak akan bisa ia miliki lagi.

Di balik hujan salju yang turun perlahan dengan cantik, setitik air mata bergulir di pipi.

Mulai hari ini, Len yang telah bebas harus belajar melepaskan.

Mendoakan kebahagiaan Meiko tanpa ia di sampingnya.

.

* * *

 ** _fin_**

* * *

Hai, terima kasih telah membaca _fic_ saya. Terima kasih juga atas dukungannya selama ini. Silakan _review_ jika berkenan (apalagi kalau ada yang sekapal sama saya uhuk). Salam. _#PeaceSign_


End file.
